New Obstacles
by Reve Brulant
Summary: Lizze, Miranda, Gordo, and Ethan get new and old friends but someone is out to ruin their relationships even if it kills them. Cruel brokenhearted girl could end somebody's life.
1. Intro to Characters

(Ok people I fixed this I think introducing you to the people in my story would be better so no one is confused. California is where this all takes place because I don't know where Lizzie McGuire actually lives.)

Daniela Ann Nelson(Dani)- 13 with a twin brother named Christian. She loves the mall, movies, and playing sports. She is very smart. She just moved to California from Ohio.

Christian Ryan Nelson(Chris)-13 with a twin sister named Daniela. Basically the same thing as Dani but he doesn't like the mall and isn't as smart and Dani.

Andrew Lee Nelson(Andy)-16 the oldest of the Nelson kids. He loves football and basketball. He drives a jeep and is a big flirt. 

Buffy Jessica Nelson- 15 the middle child she takes care of her younger siblings more then Andy though. She is a soccer player and she also does boxing in her spare time. 

Ethan Craft- I know you all know who he is but I got someone saying that he is out of character in my story. Well to let you all know he is smarter in my story then on t.v. and he hangs out with Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo.

Janet Nelson(Mrs. Nelson)- She of course is the mom to Dani, Chris, Andy, and Buffy.

Ian Nelson(Mr. Nelson)- Dad to the Nelson 4.

Lisa Casey- She doesn't appear until like the 7th chapter. She was Dani's worst emeny when they lived in Ohio you'll just she how she appears. She whines a lot, priss, preppy, popular, and just plain rude. She's 13 too.

Ok and you know Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie will appear.

(Well read on and enjoy!)


	2. 1st Day

(This is my first Lizzie M. fic. I've written Aaron Carter ones so if you like this one read my other ones please. Please Review:) Thanks!)

****

Dani's POV

I was sleeping and I felt someone sit on me. I looked up and I saw my twin brother Christian. 

"Christian if you don't get off me I going to hit you."

"What can you do? You hit like a girl." 

I grabbed my pillow and slapped him in back of the head. He fell off me and onto the floor just then my older sister Buffy peeked her head into the door.

"Dani mom says if you don't get up that she'll make you do all the dishes." 

I stood up the only thing I didn't know was Christian was still on the floor I fell over him with a thud. Buffy and Christian laughed. I started to laugh to.

"Andy, Buffy, Christian, and Dani breakfast is ready." It was my mom. 

"Where's Andy?" 

"I don't know probably still asleep." Christian said scarfing down waffles.

"That boy he is going to be late." Mom said handing Buffy her plate.

"Andy going to have to do all the dishes." I said putting my plate in the sink.

"I'll do them. Dani go get your brother up." My mom started rinsing plates off. I ran downstairs to the basement where Andy's room was.

"Andy! Mom says you need to get up." I knocked on his door.

"I'm already up and ready." He walked out with his keys in his hands and walked upstairs. I went to my room to get dressed.

"Dani we have to get to the bus." Christian yelled.

"I'm coming." I ran downstairs grabbed my backpack and went out the door.

Christian and I walked onto the bus.

****

Lizzie's POV

"Who is that?" Miranda and I were talking when two new kids got on the bus. 

"I don't know but the boy is cute." Miranda said. 

They sat right across from us. I then switched my attention to Ethan who had just go on the bus.

"Hey Ethan!" I smiled.

"Hey Lizzie!" He smiled back. 

He sat right behind the new kids.

"Hey what are your names?" Ethan asked them. The girl smiled and said.

"MY name is Dani and this is my twin Christian." 

"Cool how are you?" 

"I'm good but since were new we got no one to talk to."

"I know two cool girls and one cool guy you guys could hangout with."

"Really?"

"Yes Lizzie, Miranda have you guys met Dani and Christian?"

"No, but we loved to meet them." I said.

"Great Lizzie you're so awesome. Dani that's Lizzie and Miranda and Christian when Gordo gets on the bus they'll introduce you to him."

"Ok thanks what's your name?" 

"O yea my name is Ethan."

"Ok thanks a whole bunch Ethan." 

"No prob. If you need anything you can ask me."

"Thanks dude." Christian said.

"Hi Lizzie, Miranda glad to meet girls with style." Dani smiled.

I didn't know if she was making fun of us or if she was serious.

"You have awesome style to." Miranda smiled.

"Thanks!"

Christian looked really bored.

"Christian do you like hacky sack?"

"Yea it's awesome why?

"Well Gordo likes to do that a lot."

"Cool. So when does Gordo get on?"

"At the next stop." 

Gordo got on the bus and sat with Ethan we introduced him to Christian. Christian talked to Gordo and Ethan. Dani and I talked. Miranda just stared at Christian. We hung out all through the day she became on of my good friends that day.


	3. Secret Letter

(Sorry it took so long I've got other stories and writer's block. Well I'll try to write on this story some more.)

Christian's POV

"Chris do you want to go to the DB after school to study?" Gordo asked.

"Sure I'll ask Dani to come too."

"Ok I like your sister she's smart."

"Yea a real braniac."

Ethan walked towards us holding a piece of paper. "Dudes look what I found in my locker." He handed me the paper.

"A love letter from a secret admirer." I said smiling.

"Wait a minute I've seen that handwriting and Ethan this girl was looking for a blue eyed boy not a green eyed." Gordo said.

"Who's hand writing is it and who was she writing to?"

"I don't know who's she's writing to but I do know who's hand writing it is it's Miranda's."

"Why would Miranda put it in my locker?"

"I don't know what's your locker number?"

"532 why?"

"Cool mine is 523." Gordo just looked at me. "What?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Blue why?"

"Because Miranda must of thought your locker was 532 only it's 523."  
"What! No way! She doesn't like me. You're crazy!"

"Whatever. Just think about it. She stares at you all the time, she tries to help you with anything, and she's always on your side."

"Sure whatever I'm going to class. We'll meet later at the DB."

"Ok but think about it."

Ethan and me started to walk to class. When we reached our door Ethan turned to look at me.

"Do you like Miranda?"

"Yea she's cool."

"No I mean like her like her?"

"O I don't know."

"We'll just don't hurt her ok?"

"I won't that's not my style."

"I knew I was going to like you."

We walked inside I sat next to Lizzie and Ethan. Miranda was on the other side of Lizzie. I didn't really want to look at her. I knew Gordo was right. I couldn't believe she like me. What was I going to do? Whatever it was I couldn't hurt he. I didn't want all my friends mad at me.

(Ok the DB is the Digital Bean if you all were wondering.)


	4. Miranda's Denial

(Sorry it took me so long to update but thank you for reading plz review!)

Ethan's POV

Gordo, Chris, and me arrived at the DB after the ladies had. 

"Hey ladies what's shaking?"

"Hey Ethan! Nothing much just doing homework." Lizzie said smiling.

"Hey guys I'm helping Lizzie with math." Dani said looking at the mat book.

"Hey Chris how are you?" Miranda asked. Gordo and me smiled at Chris.

"I'm fine Ethan found this in his locker what do you guys think?" Chris handed the note from earlier to the girls.

"Cool a secret admirer." Dani said she hadn't known about it "Wait a minute Ethan has green eyes not blue eyes."

"Yea we don't think it's for him." Gordo said looking at Miranda.

"Miranda this looks like your hand writing." Lizzie said she hadn't known about it either.

"Well it's not I didn't write that to Ethan."

"It isn't for Ethan." Chris said.

"Who's it for then?" Dani looked up.

"Me." Chris said "Some girl must of mixed up mine and Ethan's locker since my locker is 523 and his is 532."

"Who would write a letter to you?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know." Chris shrugged while looking at Miranda.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't write it." 

"Fine but I would like to read it out loud so you can hear it since you don't want to look at it."

"Hey,

I think you're so cute and sweet. I can't say this to your face because well when I look into your crystal blue eyes I melt. Your spiky brown hair is so fun to mess with. You're smart, athletic, and strong. When I first saw you I knew I was in love.

LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!

Miranda couldn't look at Chris when he was done reading it.

"What if it's to some other guy with blue eyes and spiky brown hair?" Lizzie asked.

(Who is the letter for?? Who wrote it??? When will they find out??? READ ON and REVIEW to find out.)


	5. Chris's Confession

(Hey please Review!)

Miranda's POV

"Hey Miranda, what's up?" Chris walked over to me and sat down.

"Nothing really, how about you?"

"Nothing too much."

"Chris I've got something to tell you."  
"Miranda I need to tell you something too."

"You can go first."

"Ok, I've got a crush on you." Chris smiled and then stood up. 

"What?"

"I'll talk to you later I've got to go. Bye!" 

He walked off leaving me to than about all this stuff. I walked to Lizzie's and knocked on the door.

"Hey Miranda! Lizzie is upstairs." Mrs. McGuire said.

"Ok thanks!"

I ran upstairs. Bumped into Matt. I pushed him our of my way. Opened Lizzie door finding Dani there.

"Hey Miranda, What's wrong?" Lizzie stood up. I shook my head.

"Lizzie what do you want to do this weekend mall or movies?" Dani asked.

"Movies."

"Ok, Miranda do you want to come with us?" Dani smiled. I shook my head no.

"Well I've got to go." Dani stood up. "Bye guys!" 

"Bye Dani!" Lizzie said. I waved to her.

"Miranda is there something wrong?"

"No there is nothing wrong. I've better go." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" 

"Ok Miranda I'm sorry."

"I'm got to go. Bye!"

I walked downstairs seeing Dani telling Matt goodbye. Matt glared at me. He must have been mad when I pushed him.

"Miranda wait!" Dani walked over. We walked down the driveway. 

"Well I'll see you later!" Dani said walking away.

(What do you think? Review!)


	6. Miranda and Who?

Lizzie's POV

"So Ethan what did you think about that letter?" I asked as Dani com up to us.

"Hey you guys guess what?"

"What?"

"Miranda and Chris are a couple."

"That's great!" Ethan smiled.

"Ya great!" I mumbled.

I was really happy for Miranda but now she would probably spend most of her time with Chris. Well I still got Dani.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dani's POV

"So Lizzie are you ready to go to the movies?"

"Yea, Ethan do you want to come?"

"Sure."

We walked to the bus stop. When we got to the movies we saw Miranda and Chris getting popcorn.

"Hey Miranda, Chris what movie are you guys seeing?" Lizzie asked.

"A Walk to Remember." Miranda smiled.

"But we were suppose to see that together!" Lizzie looked at Miranda.

"We'll you guys can get tickets and come see it with us." Chris said.

"I don't want to see a chick flick." Ethan said.

I looked at Lizzie she looked really sad.

"Ok how about I go see Domestic Disturbance with Ethan and Lizzie you can go see A Walk to Remember with Miranda and Chris."

"But you asked me to come to the movies with you."

"O, well we all can meet after the movie for ice cream or something." I smiled.

"Ok I'll be right back guys were going to get our tickets." She looked at Chris and Miranda.

"Ok we'll wait right here." 

We went to get our tickets cam back Lizzie went with Miranda and Chris. Ethan and I went to see our movie. We were sitting there watch previews.

"That was really cool of you I be you wanted to see 'A Walk to Remember' too."

"Yea, but I wasn't going to make you see a movie yourself."

"Thanks! You're really cool." 

"Thanks Ethan!" 

I like Ethan he was really cut and nice. But I couldn't go out with him since Lizzie liked him. It would be wrong.


	7. Kate and Lisa

(Ok people this chapter took me a while I know but I couldn't think of how to write it. It's at the ice cream shop after the movies.)

Lizzie's POV

"I'll have a waffle cone with two scopes of chocolate ice cream." I said.

"And I'll have a large chocolate shake." Dani ordered.

"Yea I'll have one too." Chris said.

"I'll have a cone with a scope of cookie dough." Ethan said.

Miranda had already ordered a Root Beer Float. We got our ice cream and sat down a table. When Kate walked in with another girl I've never seen before. Chris and Dani's mouths fell open. 

"What?" Miranda asked.

"Lisa Casey." Chris and Dani said in unison.

"Who?" Ethan and I said in unison.

"She was my worst enemy when we lived in Ohio." Dani said.

"She is my ex-girlfriend." Chris said.

"O Hello Lizzie , Miranda. Hey Ethan! Is it Chris and Dani?" Kate said in her snotty tone.

"Yes and hello Kate." I said glaring at her.

"Well I'd like you to meet Lisa she just moved here from Ohio."

"Hey Chris , Dani long time no see." 

"Hello Lisa I really glad it's been a long time I wish it would of stayed that way." Dani glared at her.

"O, come on Dani let's put it all behind us." Lisa smiled at Ethan.

"Come on guys let's get out of her something reeks!" I said standing up. 

"O, my it smells like snobby matieral." Dani said grabbing her chocolate shake.

When we got outside we all started laughing.

"Thanks Lizzie you are my hero for sure." Dani said smiling.

"I can't believe you said that to them." Ethan laughed.

"Actually neither can I." Dani started to laugh.

We walked back to my house Chris and Miranda went over to Miranda's. Ethan, Dani, and me went inside called Gordo and asked him to come over. When he got there we played video games. We then went to the mall to look around. Who of all people did we have to bump into none other then Kate and Lisa.

"O no it's snobby material." Dani said.

Ethan laughed and whispered into Gordo's ear winked at Dani and me and walked off.

"Look who it is Dumb and Dumber." Lisa smiled cheekily.

"Look who it is Snobby and Snobbier." Dani pushed right in between them. 

"Don't walk away from us. We got more to say to you!" Kate said angerily.

"Well we don't want to listen!" I said fustrated.

We were about 20 yards away when we heard loud shrieks. We turned to see very angry Lisa and Kate covered in red. We started to laugh. Ethan and Gordo walked over to us and looked at Lisa and Kate and started laughing too.

"Wait I thought you did that!" Lizzie looked at Ethan and Gordo.

"We did!" They whispered.

"How?" Dani looked at them.

"Aren't little kids the cutest things."

We all busted out laughing. I couldn't believe they used little kids. It was hilarious I wish Miranda would of been here she would of loved seeing this. But now Miranda had a boyfriend things weren't going to be the same. 

"So you guys want to go CD shopping?" Ethan asked.

"Sure." We all said in unison.

"Dani! Lizzie!" I turned to see Kate and Lisa walking angrily up to us.

"You guys did this!" Lisa yelled.

"No we didn't how could we?" Dani looked at them.

"You could of told those little kids to do this!" Kate glared at me.

"No they didn't we did you got a problem with that?" Ethan stepped in front of us.

"How could you Ethan?" Kate gave him a puppy face look.

"I just felt like it now if you excuse us we're going shopping!" Ethan put his arms around Dani and my shoulder. "Come on Gordo." We walked away.

(What did you think? Ethan rocked huh?)


	8. Where Have you been?

(I'm sorry it took so long to update I've other stories I'm trying to update.)

****

Miranda's POV

I'm waiting at the park for Lizzie she was 10 minutes late. She came running towards me.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Sorry I forgot. I was with Dani, Gordo, and Ethan. By the way Ethan and Dani are going to hangout with us too."

What! I wanted to spend time alone with my best friend and all she could think about was Dani and Ethan!

"Lizzie I really just wanted it to be us two." I looked at her seriously.

"Well Miranda sometimes I just wanted it to be us two but Chris was always there. I'm sorry if I made new friends and that makes you mad."

"Well you should of said something I would of let Chris go hangout with the guys or something." 

"Well you should of known you're my best friend why would I ask if you would go to the mall with me? If I wanted Chris to come I would of said would Chris and you come to the mall with me?"

"Well I didn't maybe you should of said something. Now that I do just want it to be us two you got to crab the smarty pants Dani and dumb duh Ethan."

"Why are you blaming them and calling them names?"

"Because they are the cause of this."  
"No they're not! Smart alec Chris is."

"Don't call my boyfriend names."

"Then don't call one of my best friends and crush names."

"Your best friend?"

"Yeah some one has to be since you weren't being one."

"What I wasn't being one? O now I know what this is about you're jealous because I got a boyfriend and you don't."  
"No I'm not I could careless if you had a boyfriend. I know what this whole thing about Dani is about you're jealous because she might take your spot."

"No I could careless if she became your best friend I mean she's snobby, rude, ingnorant, and plain smarty pants!"

"That's what you think about me Miranda?" I looked to see Dani and Ethan.

"How long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough to here dumb duh Ethan." Ethan glared at me.

"If you thought I was rude why didn't you just tell me and stead of telling almost everybody in this town." Dani said tears forming in her eyes.

"Miranda we've known each other for a long time and you've kept that you thought I was dumb from me. I told Chris not to hurt you and you go and call me dumb duh Ethan. How could you? All I ever did was care about you're feelings."

"Me too. I was hoping you wouldn't be hurt by Lizzie and I hanging out but I see you are so I'll just stop maybe I'll go find some friends who don't think I'm rude." Dani turned away.

"I'll go find some friends who don't think I'm stupid."

"That'll be hard." Lisa smeirked I hadn't even noticed Kate and Lisa standing there.

"Shut up Lisa." I yelled.

"Miranda don't try to help since you think the same thing." Ethan yelled he walked turned away.

Lizzie gave me an evil stare. I looked down I couldn't believe I said all those rude about Dani. I'd hurt her real bad and all she did was care about me. 

"Miranda how could you say those things?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking I didn't mean them they just came out of anger of losing you as a best friend."

"Well I can tell you one thing Miranda you may not lose Lizzie as a best friend but you lost your boyfriend." Chris walked past me giving me a stare and ran off toward his sister.

"Great...I made my life a living hell."

(So will Miranda lose Lizzie? Or will Lizzie forgive her? Will Miranda be able to make things right between Dani, Chris, and Ethan? Or will they hate her forever? Review to find out.)


	9. Sorry

(Ok will Dani, Chris, and Ethan be mad at Miranda forever? Or can Miranda fix everything?)

****

Miranda's POV

"Hey Dani!" I walked up to her she was putting her books in her locker.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I was just mad that I was going to lose my best friend but really I was gaining one."  
"Yeah you were. I've got to get to class but can we talk later?"

"Sure how about at DB after school?"

"Ok I'll see you there." She walked away.

Ethan was in my next class I could tell him then. I walked into my next class Ethan and Chris were talking.

"Excuse me." I stood in front of them.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan I didn't mean what I said I don't think you're dumb."  
"Well thanks Miranda that means so much to me." He said sarcastically. 

The bell ran I sat down next to Lizzie.

****

At the DB after school

I put my books down on a table both Dani and Ethan agreed to meet me. 

"Hey Miranda!" Dani set her books down and sat down.

"Hey Dani!" Ethan said and down next to her.

"Hey where are your books?" Dani looked at him. "We're going to study after Miranda is done talking."

"O, yeah I forgot about that. I'll be right back."

"Miranda let me tell you something about Lisa."

"Ok."

"The reason why I dislike her so much is because she use to be my best friend until all the cheerleaders started to like her so then she stopped hanging out with me."

"Wow that sounds just like how we lost Kate."

"Yeah Lizzie told me that's why I like hanging out with you guys because you know how I feel."

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't and it's ok." We hugged.

Ethan came back and sat with his books in his lap.

"Ethan I'm sorry you're not dumb. I didn't mean it."

"It's ok sometimes I'm not very smart and I know that."

Lizzie came in and sat next to me. "Hey guys! Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

(What about Chris? Will Chris go back out with Miranda now that everything is ok?)


	10. She took him away

(Will Miranda be able to fix up things between her and Chris?)

****

Lizzie's POV

"He's going out with Kate." Miranda ran up to me in the hallway.

"Who?"

"Lizzie! My brother is going out with Kate!" Dani ran towards me.

"What!"

"You're joking." Gordo said.

"No he asked her last night." Miranda said.

"I thought he liked you." Ethan pointed at Miranda.

"I did too." Miranda walked away.

"Lizzie can I talk to you after school?" Dani asked.

"Sure."

"Ok come on Ethan we have to get to class." 

They walked away. I walked into class and sat next to Chris. I couldn't believe he was going out with Kate!

"Hey Lizzie!" He smiled.

"Please don't say hey you hurt Miranda really bad."

"How did I hurt Miranda?"

"Going out with Kate."

"You don't know the whole story."

"If it deals with Kate I don't want to know."

"But Lizzie."

"Hey Chris!" Kate smiled and sat in back of him.

"Hey Kate." He mumbled.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend." Lisa said.

I rolled my eyes. What was Chris trying to tell me before the witch and snobby interrupted? What did Dani want to talk about? Does have a crush on her? Does she have a crush on him? Does Chris still like Miranda? Is Kate trying to ruin everyone's life? So many questions so little time to answer them. One thing I know Chris and Kate's relationship can't be good.

"Lizzie?" Gordo said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Partner?"

"For?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"No I spaced out."

"Lizzie will you be my partner?" Chris asked.

"Um...well Gordo kind of already asked."

"A group of 3 will work." Mr. Rupe said over hearing our conversation.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We have to do a project on an animal that we find interesting." Gordo said.

"Ok what animals interest you guys?"

"Snow Leopards." Chris said.

"Manatees or piranhas." Gordo said.

"Ok well between Snow Leopards and Manatees?"

"Snow Leopards." Gordo said.

"Snow Leopards." Chris said.

"Snow Leopards." I said.

"Have you guys found an animal?" Mr. Rupe asked.

"Snow Leopard." We said in unison.

"Good can't wait."

He handed us a sheet with all the requirements. The bell rang. "Let's me at the DB in 10 minutes." I said.

"Can't." Chris looked at me.

"Why?" Gordo and I asked.

"Got a study date with Kate."

"This is more important."

"Ok I'll tell her." Gordo and I walked to our lockers.

"This is so weird." Miranda said walking up to us.

"What is?" I asked.

"Ian was being really nice to me."  
"Ian who is he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ian Conners you know the guy who usually makes fun of me."

"O, well people change." I shrugged.

"Come on Ian?" Miranda put a book in her locker.

"She does have a point." Dani said.

"Dani I didn't even see you come up." I said a little jumpy.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah let's go. Where are we going?" Gordo asked.

"The DB like always." Dani hit his forehead.

"I think your brains left the building when Dani got here." I whispered to him while we walked out of the school.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked loudly.

"What's what suppose to mean?" Dani turned around.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

She raised her eyebrow but turned back to talking to Ethan. I gave a smile to Gordo. He gave a shrugging what? I looked at Miranda she looked so depressed. Someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and there was Chris his cheek was a little red but I wasn't going to ask.

"Hi." He whispered. Miranda looked at him, which made everyone stop.

Well I may not wanting to ask about his cheek but his twin sure did. "What the heck happened to your face?" 

"Nothing can we just go?"

"No! We will not! Not until I know what happened!" Dani yelled as we all watched in horror.

"Chill out Dani! Jeez! I can take care of myself."

"Then why is your cheek red!? Then why did you agree to Kate's plan!? Huh!? Tell me that!"

"Kate's plan?" Miranda and I asked in unison.

"Nothing she is just getting mad over nothing." 

"Christian I'm not getting mad over nothing! I'm getting mad because some girl is trying to use you again just to hurt someone!"

"Daniela stop!" Tears slid down his cheek.

"What Christian we might as tell everyone now!"

"Tell us what?" Miranda whispered loudly for us all to hear.

"I think we should go to our house instead of the DB to study." Dani said wiping away her tears.

"Yeah. I think you're right." Chris said wiping his tears.

We walked to their house and inside up to Dani's room. Their sister walked in right as we were sitting down.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked with a sweet tone.

"Nothing. Buffy this is Ethan, Lizzie, and Miranda. Guys this is Buffy."

"Hi." We all said.

"Hi if you guys need anything I'll be in the kitchen."

"You're sister is really nice." I smiled at them.

"Well ever since the incident our whole family is nice to Chris and me."

"Incident?" Miranda asked softly.

(What are Chris and Dani talking about? Review to find out.)


	11. Dangerous Lisa

(Ok well not a lot of people are reading this so I may not update this one very fast.)

****

Dani's POV

"Ok well back in Ohio I had another best friend and it was Chris's girlfriend before Lisa. Well her name was Vienna. Lisa was very jealous of Vienna she hated her with Passion. Lisa told Chris if him and Vienna didn't break up she would hurt Vienna. Well Chris didn't believe her the next week Vienna was in the hospital she had been hit by a car nobody saw it happen." Tears started coming down my cheeks.

"Well Dani and I didn't believe Lisa had anything to do with it at first but Lisa threatened her again. So I broke up with Vienna and went out with Lisa. I broke Vienna's heart and ended her life. Two weeks after Lisa and I went out Dani found Vienna dead in our bathroom with a note in her pocket telling me how she knew all about what Lisa had did and she couldn't take living on earth with someone like her and she loved me."

Tears fell down his cheeks. Lizzie and Miranda were crying too. I still couldn't believe it happened.

"So did Kate threaten you?" Gordo gave a frown.

"No, Lisa did again." Chris looked at Miranda.

"So you did this to save my life?" Miranda's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yeah of course."

"Does Kate know what Lisa did?" Lizzie wiped her tears away.

"No, Lisa asked me instead of Kate."

"Well we can't let her get away with this!" Ethan looked at us.

"We know Chris and I have came up with a plan."

"Why didn't the police arrest Lisa for threats?" Miranda asked.

"They didn't know about them." I turned away.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Lizzie looked shocked.

"She threatened Dani and Buffy's lives." 

"She's dangerous what's your plan?" We all came closer together.

(Sorry so short I've got other things to write and no one's really reading this anyway.)


	12. Not Happily Ever After Yet

(Sorry it took so long to update major brain block! Well I hope you like it I may stop writing if I don't get reviews! Well enjoy and please review.)

****

Dani's POV

"Hey Lizzie!" I walked up to her locker.

"Hey Dani." She put her head down.

"What's wrong?"

"Miranda didn't want to come to school."

"O, that's horrible." I looked at Kate and Lisa who were like 5 lockers away.

"I'm really worried she cried for 2 hours straight." Lizzie closed her locker.

"I'm really sorry about Miranda." Lisa walked up to us. "That's really sad."

"Dani told me what you did. Kate did Lisa tell you what she did?"

"What are you about Lizzie?" Kate twirled her hair with her finger.

"Yeah Lizzie what are you talking about?" Lisa asked through gritted teeth.

"To Vienna." Lizzie stepped forward.

"You drove Vienna over the edge." I stepped towards Lisa. "You killed Vienna. You killed once you got to kill again." I said angrily.

"Vienna killed herself." Lisa pushed me.

"You killed her because of what you did to my brother." I pushed her back.

"Well Lisa you're not doing it to Miranda!" Chris walked up to us.

"Chris we had a deal."

"Yeah what were you getting Miranda out of the way first then take out Kate?"

"No you both know Vienna killed herself."

"Yeah but you took away someone she loved." I held back my tears.

"Well she took him away first! I love Chris more then anyone could imagine."

"You what?" Chris and me said in unison.

"That's right I love you Chris I just wanted to be with you."

"Well taking me away from my other girlfriends isn't the way to do it."

"So you don't love me?"

"No Lisa you made Vienna kill herself, my sister life bad, and even mine."

"So you don't care about Miranda?"

"Yeah but she's fine."

"No she isn't she cried 2 hours straight."

"No he's right I'm fine." Miranda walked up from behind.

"Then what Miranda were you guys talking about?" Lisa looked at me.

"We lied, we were hoping you would hear us and well it worked." I smiled.

"How could you?" Kate asked. "I really felt bad for Miranda." She stomped off.

"I don't think she really knows what this is about." Miranda raised her eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter Miranda he's mine I saw him first." Lisa pushed passed us.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chris mumbled.

"Probably not if it involves her." Lizzie looked at Chris then Miranda.

"Well look you guys this is serious, Lisa is willing to hurt anyone for Chris we all have to watch our backs even you Chris." I looked at them.

"She won't hurt anyone." Ethan came up behind us.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Sorry I had to show some girl where the office was. How did the plan go?"

"Pretty well." Lizzie smiled.

"Ok well are we ready for phase two?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know you guys I'm really scared." Miranda looked at Lisa.

"It's ok Miranda we'll be ok." Chris put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm afraid she'll hurt you." Miranda hugged him.

"I'm afraid for you." Chris pulled her so he could face her.

"I can take care of myself." 

"Ok guys we have to get to class." Gordo and me walked away since we had class together.

"Dani do you think she'll try to hurt you?" Gordo looked at me.

"I don't know. I personally don't care as long as she doesn't hurt my friends."

"I do."

"Thanks Gordo but I'll be ok."

"Ok just don't go and get to hurt."

"I won't." I smiled and walked into the classroom.

****

Gordo's POV

She has no clue I like her. Well that's kind of good. I followed her into the classroom. I forgot Kate was in our class. "What's with Kate?" I heard a Jen ask Ann. 

"I heard Chris is cheating on her."

Dani glared. "Chris isn't cheating on her." She snapped.

"Yeah we are over." Kate said.

Well are first part of are plan is over I'm so happy about that. Now for the second part.

(Well what's the 2nd part of the plan? Will Lisa hurt anyone physically? Does Miranda or Lisa end up with Chris? Does Ethan or Gordo end up with Dani? Review to find out.) 


	13. Key Opprotunities

****

(Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been trying to finish my other stories and haven't succeeded. Well anyways when we left off the gang had a plan to make Lisa pay for everything even though she swears she didn't it all out of love for Chris. Well let's see what happens. Please review! There might be a sequel I'm not sure yet.)

Lizzie's POV

"Have you heard?" Claire said who was sitting in front of me.

"What about?" Jen asked.

"Kate says a dance is coming up. The Winter Wonderland." 

I looked across the aisle at Dani who was busy doing homework. "Dani?" She looked up at me.

"What is it?" 

"Did you hear..."?

"Attention students the 8th grade dance Winter Wonderland is coming up please report to Kate Sanders who is lead of the dance committee. Thank you." The intercom went off.

"That did you hear that?"

"Yes I did so what?"

"Who do you want to go with?"

"I don't care." She shrugged.

The bell rang Dani and I walked to out lockers. "Guys there's a new guy." Miranda walked up to us.

"Really what's he look like?" I asked.

"Sorry don't judge guys anymore except Chris."

"What's he look like?" Dani smiled.

"Blond hair and brown eyes, tall, then, muscular, and he's sweet and smart. He was in my last class."

"Is that him?" I pointed to a boy who was walking towards us with Ethan.

"Yeah isn't he wonderful. Got to go talk to Chris."

"Hey ladies this is Alex." 

"Hey Alex." Dani and I said in unison.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Ladies guess what Alex has a twin too his sister is Angel."

"There she is." Alex pointed.   
"An Angel is right." Dani mumbled. "She looks just like Vienna."

"Who's Vienna?" Alex asked.

"Her old friend that died." Ethan sighed.

"I'm so sorry but I assure my sister has never died. Got out of a coma just a few months ago tomorrow would be the exact date of 3 months." Alex sighed.

"Tomorrow would be the exact date of 3 months of Vienna's death." Dani stared wide-eyed.

"Ok, now that's just freaky. She was the girl I was showing to the office when you all were pulling off phase 1." Ethan shook his head.

"I think I have a different phase 2." Dani looked back at us. "By the way Alex my name is Dani and this is Lizzie." 

"Nice to meet you. Let's go meet Angel." Alex walked up to his sister.

"Angel this is Lizzie, Dani, and I believe you've met Ethan." 

"Yeah I have. Hi Lizzie, Dani nice to meet you." Angel smiled. 

The bell rang. "We've got to go." Dani grabbed Ethan's arm.

"Yeah I can't be late." I walked off to my next class.

****

Ethan's POV

Dani walked quickly to our next class. I really wanted to ask her to go with me to Winter Wonderland but I couldn't do that to Gordo I know what he thought of her. We sat down in our seats. Angel walked in and smiled at us. She sat down in front of Dani.

"Welcome Angel to Lawrence High." Mrs. Harmon said she was our math teacher.

************************************************************************

****

Later at the DB

Lizzie's POV

"So Angel, Alex where did you guys move from?" Miranda asked.

"Oregon we're kind of glad to move to some where sunny." Alex smiled.

"Yeah especially after me getting into a coma."

"What happened?" Gordo asked.

"She was knocked out by a rock she was down by the lake when some guy attacked her." Alex looked away devastated. "I thought I had lost my best friend when they told me she was in a coma."

"I know when my best friend Vienna got hit by a car I thought it was all over." Dani sighed.

"How did she die?" Angel asked.

"She killed herself. Just because of some fool falling in love with my brother and hurting her." Tears ran down Dani's cheeks.

"It's ok Dani." Ethan hugged her.

"That must have been hard Dani girl." Angel touched Dani's arm.

"What did you just call me?" Dani looked up.

"Dani girl."

"Vi used to call me that." 

"O, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok I actually missed being called that."

Angel smiled. "So are you guys going to the dance?" She looked at all of us.

"Yeah of course." Dani smiled.

"O, really?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Yeah why not?" Dani raised her eyebrow.

"I know you're new and all Angel but would you go with me?" Gordo asked.

Which shocked everyone at the table. "I would love too." 

"So ok Gordo and Angel, Miranda and Chris now who's going with who?" I questioned.

Ethan and Dani laughed which made me frown. They were so great together I had to admit but I really liked Ethan. I looked at Alex who looked at Ethan and Dani; Dani looked at me and turned away. 

"Ethan how about you go with Lizzie?" Dani looked back at Ethan.

"Lizzie and I discussed that a long time ago." Ethan looked at me.

"Yeah Dani you and Ethan should go together." I shook my head. 

"Are you sure?" Dani asked.

"Yeah of course I don't mind going by myself."

"You don't have to go by yourself I would love to go with you." Alex smiled. "I mean if you want to?"

"Really, I would love to go with you."

"Well it's settled we all have a date for the dance." Dani took a drink.

Ethan put his arm around Dani's shoulder. I caught a glimpse at Gordo's face and it fell. Angel rested her hand on Gordo's, that made him smile. I couldn't help but be sad one of my best friend's stole my dream guy away. I looked at Alex who smiled and whispered.

"It'll be all right. Crushes end fast." He rubbed my back.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Lizzie now you know how I feel." I turned around to face Lisa. "Girls stealing the guy I love." Lisa glared at Miranda.

"I don't know how you feel because I'm perfectly happy for Dani and Ethan because I also got a guy who's there for me." 

"Lisa why don't you just go where you belong." Angel stood up and stood in front of me.

"Vi...Vienna?"

"Yes it's me they gave me another chance because they didn't think Angel was going to make it and they thought I deserved it also basically we look the same." 

"No that's impossible you killed yourself."

"No, you killed me!" Angel yelled.

"I'll be back to get Chris."

"No, you won't! Leave Chris, Miranda, and all my friends alone." 

"Alex what's going on?"

"I know it's kind of weird huh? I didn't believe her until my real Angel came down all glowing and junk she told me everything. It made me mad but Angel and Vienna act just the same so I knew I hadn't lost her really." 

"What's going on here?" A worker came up to us.

"Nothing just a little argument." Dani said quickly.

"Yeah I was just leaving." Lisa turned around.

****

(What do you think? Is everyone going crazy or is it really Vienna's soul inside Angel's body? Find out by reviewing. I know sounds a little weird but trust me it'll turn out less weird.)


	14. Winter Wonderland part 1

****

(Ok well no more POV's because it's hard to write that way. When we left off it was Lizzie/ Alex, Gordo/ Angel, Miranda/ Chris, and Ethan/Dani for the Winter Wonderland Dance. Let's see how it goes.)

Chris and Dani smiled when they walked into their gym to see their dates there. "The decorations are amazing." Chris whispered to Dani.

"I know." 

"Hey Dani girl." Angel smiled.

"Hey Angel." 

"There's my date." Ethan walked up to the followed by Lizzie, Alex, Gordo, and Miranda.

"Hey sweetie." Miranda hugged Chris.

"Let's go dance." Chris grabbed Miranda's hand.

__

When we turn out the lights 

The two of us alone together 

Something's just not right 

But girl you know that I would never 

Ever let another's touch, come between 

The two of us 

Cause no one else will ever take your place 

"Dani would you like to dance?" Ethan asked.

"I would love too." They went out to the floor.

__

No one else comes close to you 

No one makes me feel the way you do 

You're so special girl to me 

And you'll always be eternally 

Every time I hold you near 

You always say the words I love to hear 

Girl with just a touch you can do so much 

"Come on Lizzie let's go have fun." Alex looked at her.

"Sure."

"Do you want to dance Angel?" Gordo looked at her.

"Wouldn't rather do anything else."

__

No one else comes close 

And when I wake up to 

The touch of your head on my shoulder 

You're my dream come true, oh yeah 

Girl you know I'll always treasure 

Every kiss and everyday I'll love you girl in 

Every way 

And I always will, cause in my eyes 

As the 4 couples enjoyed the dance. Lisa had another plan. She walked up to the DJ in her blood red dress. She requested a song and walked back to the cheerleaders.

"I'm glad we're together." Miranda sighed laying her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Me too. You make me feel good all over."

__

No one else comes close to you 

No one makes me feel the way you do 

You're so special girl to me 

And you'll always be eternally 

Every time I hold you near 

You always say the words I love to hear 

Girl with just a touch you can do so much 

"Dani nobody has ever made me feel this way?"

"What way?" Dani looked at Ethan curiously.

"Made my stomach flutter when she's around."

"Well I've never felt so safe before." Dani pulled herself closer to Ethan.

"Thanks Alex I feel a lot better." Lizzie smiled.

"Well Ethan doesn't know what he's missing." Alex smiled back at her.

"Actually I don't have feelings for him anymore."

"That's great. I mean Lizzie you're really beautiful and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend over the last few weeks I've come pretty close to you."

"I would love too Alex." Lizzie her head on his shoulder.

__

No one else comes close 

And when I wake up to 

The touch of your head on my shoulder 

You're my dream come true, oh yeah 

Girl you know I'll always treasure 

Every kiss and everyday I'll love you girl in 

Every way 

And I always will, cause in my eyes 

The 4 couples stopped dancing as the song ended. The cheerleaders walked up to them lead by Lisa.

"O, great." Dani whispered to Lizzie.

__

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine  
"Look Miranda I saw him first he belongs to me." Lisa yelled.

"I don't care he doesn't like you!" Miranda glared.

"Well you just a no good slut who steals boyfriends." Lisa glared back.

__

I think it's time we got this straight   
Let's sit and talk face to face   
There is no way you could mistake   
Him for your man, are you insane?  
You see I know that you may be   
Just a bit jealous of me   
But you're blind if you can't see   
That his love is all in me

"She is not so just take you hoe self some where else." Dani stood in front of Miranda.

"Shut up Dani you're just like her!"

"She is not you better stop talking about my girlfriend and my sister!" Chris grabbed Miranda's hand.

__

You see I tried to hesitate   
I didn't wanna say what he told me   
He said without me, he couldn't make   
It trough the day, ain't that a shame  
Well, maybe you misunderstood   
Cuz I can't see how he could   
Wanna change something that's so good   
All my love was all he took

"Chris why can't you see she's just using you?" Lisa pouted.

"She is not my best friend would never do that!" Lizzie yelled.

"Lisa take your attitude somewhere else!" Angel glared.

__

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine

"Shut up Angel! You're a no good loser just like Lizzie!" Claire glared. 

"Jealous much?" Lizzie looked at Claire.

"Of you McGuire please don't make me laugh." 

"O admit it Clair you've got a crush on Alex!" Kate yelled.

"Kate?" They all said in unison.

__

Must you do the things you do   
Keep on acting like a fool   
You need to know it's me not you   
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
I think that you should realize   
And try to understand why   
He is a part of my life   
I know it's killin' you inside

"Yes it's me I don't like you people anymore." She pointed at the cheerleaders. "I'm going back to my real friends if they'll let me?" Kate looked at Lizzie and the gang.

"Of course Kate." Lizzie hugged her.

"Ok good this is my date Colton."

"Kate what are you doing they're losers!" Claire yelled.

"No you are because they have dates and you guys don't! Do you want to know why because they're nice and polite un like you sluts." 

"Miranda he's mine nothing will change that!" Lisa yelled.

__

You can say what you wanna say   
What we have you can't take   
From the truth, you can't escape   
I can tell the real from the fake  
When will you get the picture?   
You're the past, I'm the future   
Get away, it's my time to shine   
If you didn't know, the boy is mine

"You only wish." Miranda laughed.

"I get what I want ask Vi." Lisa looked at Angel.

"You won't this time." Angel glared.

__

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine  
"Who's going to stop me?" Lisa smirked.

"I am." Dani stepped up to Lisa.

"So am I." Ethan put his arm around Dani's waist.

"Ethan you use to be so cool." Jen another cheerleader looked at him.

"He still is." Dani smiled.

__

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine  
"Can't you boys see what affect these girls are having on you?" Claire asked.

"They're not having any affect." Chris glared.

"Yeah we've always been this way." Alex put his arm around Lizzie's shoulder.

__

You can't destroy this love I found   
Your silly games I won't allow   
the boy is mine without a doubt   
You might as well throw in the towel 

"All you girls must think you're so good but in the future they'll be coming to us they can't resist us." Lisa shook her black curly hair.

"You only wish." Dani laughed.

"You'll be sorry when they leave you broken hearted." Claire grew angry with hatred.

__

What makes you think that he wants you?   
When I'm the one that brought him to   
This special place is in my heart   
He was my love right from the start

"Please Claire stop dreaming." Kate shook her head.

"Kate you're a has been nothing but a mere loser like the rest of them." Leslie laughed.

"We may be losers but we're happy." Dani smirked.

__

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine  
"You won't be for long." Lisa spun on her heel and walked off with Leslie, Claire, Jen, and Ann following.

"What a bunch of snobs!" Dani snapped.

"I'm sorry you guys." Kate frowned.

"It's ok." Miranda looked at her.

"I really do know what this is all about I may act like it but I'm not that dumb." Kate smiled.

"We know." Angel and Dani said in unison.

"They'll be sorry." Lisa shook her head at the group from where she was standing.

__

You need to give it up   
Had about enough   
It's not hard to see   
The boy is mine   
I'm sorry that you   
Seem to be confused   
He belongs to me   
The boy is mine  
**(So what's Lisa's plan now? Kate is now part of Lizzie's crew again. What will happen? Review to find out!)**


	15. Winter Wonderland Part 2

****

(I know a little crazy but anyways Lisa is out for Lizzie and the others and know Kate who's gone back to being Lizzie's friend what could the evil brokenhearted girl do? Please Review!)

"Lisa is totally screwed up why don't her parents get her help?" Lizzie asked which made Chris and Dani stop drinking their punch.

"They're dead, she lives with her grandparents." Dani sighed.

"How did they die?" Miranda asked interested.

"Her sister was drunk driving and hit them, she's dead also." Chris looked at Dani. "Dani and Lisa were in the car with her parents." 

"I came out with a couple scars and bruises, Lisa came out with a broken arm and a devastated heart." Tears began to show in Dani's eyes. "Ever since then Lisa's been addicted to pain." 

"Addicted to pain?" Lizzie was confused.

"Making people feel how she felt. She lost her family in that accident and I believe she lost herself also." Ethan put his arm around Dani. "Vi and I tried to help her but nothing we said or did made her understand that she still had people whom cared. Then Chris and Vi started dating and Lisa was furious she had loved Chris forever." Dani leaned into Ethan.

"We had been best friends since I could remember, yeah I loved her but not they way she thought I did. My love for her was like a brother loves a sister but then she hurt me and Vi committed suicide I was lost and so was my love for Lisa if you love somebody you don't hurt them like that. Our mom and dad decided it would be best if we moved and left the past behind and make a new start. Our aunt lives here so they figured we should live close to family." Chris shrugged.

__

I heard you're doing okay   
But I want you to know   
I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you   
I can't pretend I don't care   
When you don't think about me   
Do you think I deserve this? 

"No wonder she's so cruel." Kate blurted.

"Kate!" Lizzie and Miranda snapped.

"Well I just telling the truth. That girl needs to wake up everyone has people that they love that they lose. Like just two months ago I lost my grandfather but you don't see me going all psycho." The blond explained.

"She lost everything do you not understand that she lost her twin brother, her sister, her mom, her dad, her friends, and every family member she had the only thing she had left was pain and it felt better than nothing to her." Dani scowled at Kate.

"Wait a minute she had a twin brother?" Miranda was shocked.

"Yeah, he killed himself he was tired of everything. People at school pulling him down he thought Lisa was enough to help him survive but she wasn't after that her grandparents thought she was the devil child but she was the only thing left from their daughter's family so they kept her. The only thing that keep her alive was her addiction to Chris that's her 1st addiction and 2nd is pain." Dani sat down in a chair and the group joined her.

"She addicted to Chris? I think I got plan C." Ethan smiled.

"What now? Nothing seems to wake her up to reality." Lizzie shook her head.

"You'll see." Ethan grabbed Dani's hand.

__

I tried to make you happy   
But you left anyway   
I'm trying to forget that   
I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you 

"What's your plan Ethan?" Dani asked as her boyfriend pulled her out of the gym.

"We need supplies are either of your parents home?" He pulled out his cell phone.

"No, there out with my Aunt Eileen." Dani shook her head. "Alex is though he wouldn't mind." He handed her the cell.

"What do you think Ethan's planning?" Gordo asked.

"Who knows? I didn't he would be the one to come up with a plan though." Kate shrugged.

Angel, Miranda, and Lizzie rolled their eyes. "So, can I get a dance?" Lisa walked up to Chris.

"If you ask my girlfriend and if you don't try to kill any us sure." Chris gave a wake smile.

"Miranda, my Chris and I dance? Also, I'm so over that." Lisa gave Chris a little push.

"Sure go ahead." Miranda smiled. Everyone looked at her shocked. "What? It's a dance, now if she asked if she could kiss Chris that would be something different." The dark haired girl shrugged.

Ethan and Dani came back as Chris took Lisa out onto the dance floor. "What's Chris doing?" Dani stared at her brother.

"Dancing with Lisa, what does it look like?" Kate gave a 'duh' expression.

"Ok, this is perfect come on Miranda we've got to go wait for Alex." Ethan took her arm.

"So, how does the plan sound?" Colton spoke up.

"Pretty good." Dani gave an angelic smile.

"Well, what do we have to do?" Angel questioned her.

Now it's over, can't forget what you said   
_And I never, wanna do this again   
Heartbreaker!!! Heartbreaker!! heartbreaker!!   
Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through _

Chris walked back up to the group and Lisa went over to the cheerleaders. "Where's Miranda?" Chris asked his friends.

"She's outside with Ethan." Dan smiled at her brother.

"Chris, you got to come outside." Ethan grabbed his arm with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Claire pointed towards the group.

"I don't know its look like Ethan's worried about something." Jen took a drink of punch.

"But what does he need with Chris?" Lisa started across the floor as Chris left the gym. "Where's Chris going?" She looked at Dani.

"I don't know Ethan just said he needed to come outside." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'll go see what's going on." She tried to push through them.

"Um...how about not." Dani glared. "If we needed we would have asked you too." 

"Yeah, I'll go see what's going on." Angel pulled Gordo with her. 

"I would be careful if I was you Dani you're stepping on thin ice." Lisa raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Oh my god!" Angel screamed as Chris crashed through the group his hands covered in blood and his eyes filled with tears.

"You did this to her you witch!" He grabbed Lisa's arm dragging her out of the gym with Lizzie, Alex, Dani, Kate, and Colton following. 

"Let go of me!" Lisa yelled. "I didn't do anything!" She gasped when the got out to the parking lot where Miranda lay dead her neck slit and Ethan held her blood on his hands as well.

"She just so frantic she was scared she'd lose Chris or somebody else and she cut herself." Ethan looked at Lisa with anger in his eyes.

__

I'm still a dick, I'm addicted to you   
I think you know that it's true   
I'd run a thousand miles to get you   
Do you think I deserve this   
I tried to make you happy   
I did all that I could   
Just to keep you   
But you left anyway   
I'm trying to forget that   
I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you 

"I didn't mean for her to kill herself." Lisa shook her head.

"You didn't mean for me to kill myself either?" Angel barked.

"No, I want go back inside." Lisa started crying.

"What's wrong Lisa the blood too much for you?" Alex walked over to Miranda.

"Lee, he cut himself." Lisa covered her face with her hands.

"No, you'll look at her see what do? I hand to find Vi this is what I saw, you'll look at her!" Dani tore Lisa's hands down.

"Please no I didn't mean for it to happen!" 

"Well, it did and now you have to live with it! Miranda's dead thanks to you! How does it feel to kill someone else that I love? I'll show how it feels to lose someone you love!" Chris picked up the knife and rolled up his sleeve.

"No! Chris don't!" Lisa screamed.

"You're right I still have her." Chris looked down at Miranda.

__

Now it's over, can't forget what you said   
And I never, wanna do this again   
Heartbreaker!!! Heartbreaker!! heartbreaker!!   
How long will I be waiting?   
Until the end of time   
I don't know why I'm still waiting   
I can't make you mine   
I'm trying to forget that 

"Yeah, she's in your heart." Lisa walked up to him.

"No, she's perfectly fine." He turned to her.

"Yeah, I've never felt better." Miranda stood up.

"You tricked me!" 

"Yeah, we did we had to get you to see how bad you hurt me." Chris looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry I don't love you the way you wish I did but there's someone out there for you but I care about you." 

"So do I." Dani touched Lisa's shoulder. "We never stopped loving you even after Vi did. I lost someone in the accident too Lisa, I lost you." Tears fell from Dani's eyes.

"I feel horrible you two always tired to care for me but I just didn't listen instead I made your lives a living hell." 

"Yeah, but we're still here." Chris smiled.

"And now you got us too." Miranda looked around at everyone.

"Yeah a whole new group of friends to help you find peace." Angel hugged Lisa.

__

I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you   
I'm trying to forget that   
I'm addicted to you   
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you

"But I killed you how can you forgive me?" Lisa stood there shocked.

"You didn't kill me I did yeah things you did to me drove me there but I should of known I had people in my life that still cared about me." 

"Just like you still have people Lisa." Ethan held Dani around the waist.

"Thank you all of you." Lisa cried.

Chris held her as Miranda stroked her hair. "It's ok, I think we should help you even more get you away from your grandparents." Miranda looked at Lisa who just looked around.

"You mean an oprenage?" Lisa stepped away quickly.

"No, I'm sure one of our parents would take you." Miranda motioned for Ethan's cell. "Tonight at least spend the night with Lizzie, Dani, Angel, and me also Kate now at my house." She handed the cell dialed her home. "Mom, dad can Kate and another friend spend the night also? Thank you love you too." She hung up.

"Here call your grandparents." Miranda handed the phone to her. 

__

Now it's over, can't forget what you said   
And I never, wanna do this again   
Heartbreaker!!! Heartbreaker!! heartbreaker!!   
I'm addicted to you, heartbreaker 

****

(Which family will take Lisa? Next chapter will be last chapter I thinking about a sequel I'm not sure yet.) 

__

  
  
_  
_  
  



End file.
